


To Mourn a Ginger

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Unlikely Crossovers [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, It's a three and a half year old film so you were warned, Sad, funeral fic, spoilers for HTTYD2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: The Doctor decides he and Clara should go Troll hunting...except they don't.They, instead, attend a viking funeral.





	To Mourn a Ginger

“Oh you are going to love this next place!” The Doctor was practically vibrating as he all but danced around the console.  
“Last time you said that, we ended up running from something that looked like a purple chipmunk.” Clara crossed her arms giving him a look.  
“That was still fun! No, this time we’re going troll hunting! You’ll love it and the master troll hunter!” The Doctor was not disuaded and gave her a huge grin.  
“Master Troll Hunter?”  
“Hiccup! The brightest little viking kid you could ever meet!”  
“Viking?” Clara was now more interested than ever.  
“Well, that’s what the TARDIS translated the word to. You’ve never met a kid like him before!”  
“Really?”  
“If he were raised in your time, he’d be considered the next Einstein! Brilliant kid! Excellent Troll Hunter!” The Doctor explained.  
“How old is he?” Clara asked.  
“Well, by this point he should be…five. Five. Five years old.”  
“How’d he handle the TARDIS?” Clara said.  
“Brilliant, Clara. He saw nothing wrong with a “magic box” or the strange “Aeseir” who come from it. A child way beyond his time!”  
“So, you’re taking me to go troll hunting with…a five year old kid.”  
“A brilliant five year old kid named Hiccup!”  
“”Hiccup?” Strange name.”  
“Well, to him, your name is strange!”  
“So, we’re going to be able to go right up to this kid and ask him to go troll hunting with us? What about his parents!”  
“Of course! His dad’s the chief, and busy with dragon raids and such so Hiccup is often left to his own devices. Which is why he is such a good troll hunter!”  
“Should you be encouraging him playing with strangers-Did you say “dragon raids,” as in the fire breathing lizards?” Clara was totally thrown.  
“Yep, fire breathing dragons! The first, first time I was here I met a women who actually _rode_ dragons. I was younger but felt like I had to be more of an old spoil sport at the time, so I didn’t get to ride one myself, but Susan rode one. This time, I’ll definitely have to manage riding one!”  
“Is it…safe, Doctor?” Clara said.  
“Perfectly safe! Dragons are like any animal: be nice to them, and they’re nice to you! Oh, look! We’ve arrived! Next stop Troll Hunt-.” He'd thrown open the doors and—

 

That? That was _not_ Berk.

 

There were people but there were no children. There were massive chunks of shattered ice melting here and there. There was a body being wept over by a young man with brown hair. The Doctor turned and glared at the TARDIS.   
“Where’d you drop us now!” The Doctor looked back to the weeping young man only to see tear filled eyes staring at him. His hearts clenched. He knew those eyes. He could see the smiling four year old superimposed over the sobbing twenty year old.  
“Oh, Hiccup,” The Doctor said.  
“That’s Hiccup?” Clara said.  
“We’ve overshot by around fifteen years.” Fifteen years, two months, three weeks, two days, seven hours, fifteen minutes, twelve seconds….  
“Y-You’re real.” the dead tone made the Doctor wince.  
“Of course I’m real!” The Doctor said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Hiccup, I heard a strange noi-It cannot be.” A woman walked over to Hiccup’s side. Her green-blue eyes were locked on the TARDIS.  
“It’s not possible.”  
“Hello, Valka.” The Doctor said.  
“Where did you get this! Who are you!” Valka said throwing herself between Hiccup and the Doctor.  
“Same place as last time. I just look a bit different than before, Valka.”  
“You knew my mother?” Hiccup said.  
“Mother?” Clara said before she saw the resemblance between Mother and Son.  
“The woman I mentioned who rode dragons. What happened here?" the Doctor asked.

"A terrible man with power over an abused enslaved Dragon did this. An Alpha dragon,” Valka replied. 

“Alpha?” Clara asked.

“Dragons might be lizards but they have a lot in common with swarming species. A King or Queen can control large groups of dragons with a signal only their kind can hear and the lesser dragons….have no choice but to obey,” the Doctor explained.

“Can we help them?” Clara asked.

“I can’t save him,” the Doctor explained pointing at Stoic, “If I’d gotten here sooner, maybe, but….”

“What about jamming the signal? Rendering the Alpha’s control useless?” Clara said.

“Maybe…..Clara that’s brilliant, but there are other things that need doing first.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

The Doctor and Clara stood back as the vikings prepped the body for the funeral. A true viking funeral.

“You know, I had a funeral like that once,” the Doctor said to Clara.

“You’re pulling my leg,” Clara said smacking his arm.

“It’s starting,” the Doctor said as he saw them prepare the arrows. Hiccup’s aim was true. As was the aims of the others. The Doctor looked back over at the TARDIS suddenly.

“We have to go. We can’t stay…something is happening,” the Doctor said to Clara.

“But we need to help them,” Clara said.

“If anyone can help themselves, it’s Hiccup and Valka. They’re going to be alright. I know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Unlikely Crossover/Fusion series. I know it's not unlikely but I was being poetic. This was written a while ago btw. This series will be a bunch of different little crossover oneshots. I might even link other "unlikely" crosses I've already posted to this.
> 
> This one was inspired by the line by Stoic in _How to Train Your Dragon_ ,  
> "I take him fishing and he goes hunting for trolls."  
> I figured Hiccup would be someone who would attract the Doctor like a moth to a flame.
> 
> Though, I apologize if Eleven is off. He's a Doctor I never really was good at feeling out but Eleven was also the Doctor I felt fit best in this scenario.


End file.
